1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, more particularly to a microphone module for the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the improvement of modern living standards, when using an electronic device having a microphone, a user does not only demand that the sound be surely received and conveyed, but also that the sound can be excluded from all the interferences of noise, so that the quality of sound is more real and pleasant. Currently, to install a microphone into an electronic device, a housing of the electronic device is formed with a mounting groove having a shape corresponding to that of the microphone. The microphone is then placed in the mounting groove and abuts tightly against the housing. Thus, the microphone is securely fixed to the housing and the assembly is completed.
However, the aforesaid method of tightly mounting the microphone in the housing has a drawback. When vibration is generated by an external environment or by other components in the electronic device (for example, sound waves generated by a speaker), the vibration is transmitted to the microphone through the housing, so that noise interference occurs during reception of sound by the microphone. Especially, when receiving a sound with a certain specific audio frequency, impact of noise is very remarkable so that the quality of sound reception is significantly deteriorated and severely distorted. How to remove the vibration that generates noise during sound reception of the microphone has always been an issue that current industrial sectors actively involved in research.